The Great Storm of 2010
.]] The Great Storm of 2010 was a weather event that started on October 28th 2010 and lasted until November 14th 2010. It was first confirmed in issue #261 of The Club Penguin Times. This storm lasted longer than the others, as said by Gary the Gadget Guy in issue #261 of The Club Penguin Times. The storm was a sign for rain for the first time ever in Club Penguin history as predicted by Gary the Gadget Guy, Weather Experts and even Sensei. History Gary the Gadget Guy confirmed in the Club Penguin Times that a storm would hit Club Penguin Island just in time for The Halloween Party 2010. This is the third 'Great' Storm; the first one was in October 2008 for the Halloween Party 2008 and the second was in October 2009 for the Halloween Party 2009. Gary also mentioned that it would last longer than the previous storms. It started to rain on November 11 as Gary the Gadget Guy predicted. The rain led to Card-Jitsu Water. A few days after Gary's prediction, Billybob confirmed that the storm would hit on October 28th, 2010 and will continue into November. The thunderstorm struck Club Penguin on the evening of October 28th. Loud lightning and gale-force winds continued into October 29th and into Halloween. In November, rumours were started that another game would open in the dojo after this storm was over. Rains began pouring on November 11th, and the lightning and gale force winds began to weaken. Finally, on the morning of November 14th, the storm left Club Penguin and dissipated in the northwest. Trivia *Some features were removed, like when clicking on the clouds you can't hear thunder or see lightning. *The storm has spread all over the place. In the Halloween Party 2010, the storm was just on the Island as seen on the Iceberg. But when the Halloween Party 2010 ended, the clouds also covered the Iceberg. *In The Ninja Hideout,The Water Gem on the Big Painting of the three gems is covered in some water. This is another sign of Card-Jitsu Water. *After The Halloween Party 2010 ,The Storm wasn't on the Map anymore. *In the Fire Dojo, the fire got smaller because of the rain. *In the Mine Shack, you don't need to throw snowballs to water plants because the rain filled up the machine, making it water the plants automatically. *This storm lead to rain, which is proof of Card-Jitsu Water. *There is a little change of decoration when it is raining inside buildings. If you point your mouse to the door, it opens up with raindrops outside. *Card-Jitsu Water Cards have been released already in some places (such as America). *Since November 13, there's more water on the ground. *Because Card-Jitsu Fire came out at the same time of the year, Card-Jitsu Snow might come next year in November (Maybe the storm for Halloween will be replaced by a Blizzard). *When it started to rain at the Cove, the fire went out because of the rain. *This storm is different from other storms. First, it stayed after Halloween. Second, it brought rain to the island. Lastly, it did not leave the island southeast, it left northwest instead. *It didn't rain on any igloos, oddly, either due to a glitch, or simply because Club Penguin forgot to add it. *You can currently see the storm above the Waterfall. *This is the first and only time it was known to rain on Club Penguin. Gallery Storm File:Beachstorm10.png|The Beach Beaconstorm10.PNG|The Beacon covestorm10.PNG|The Cove dockstorm10.PNG|The Dock dojostorm10.PNG|The Dojo Courtyard File:Firedojostorm10.png|The Fire Dojo foreststorm10.PNG|The Forest townstorm10.PNG|The Town plazastorm10.PNG|The Plaza Mountainstorm100000.PNG|The Iceberg dojohideoutstorm10.PNG|The Ninja Hideout mineshackstorm10.PNG|The Mine Shack moutainstorm10.PNG|The Ski Hill skivillagestorm10.PNG|The Ski Village snowfortsstorm10.PNG|The Snow Forts stadiamstorm10.PNG|The Stadium igloostorm10.PNG|An example of an igloo with the storm behind it. File:Telescopestorm10.png|The Telescope File:The Great Storm of 2008.jpg|An example of a view through the binoculars. Storm with rain File:BeachStorm2010withrain.png|The Beach File:Beaconstorm2010withrain.png|The Beacon File:covestorm2010.PNG|The Cove File:Dockstorm10wrain.png|The Dock File:Ojocourtyardstorm10.png|The Dojo Courtyard File:cardjisufirestorm10.PNG|The Fire Dojo File:ForestStorm2010withrain.png|The Forest File:Icebergstorm10.PNG|The Iceberg File:dojocourtyardstorm10lookatthewateronthewatergem.PNG|The Ninja Hideout File:Mineshackstorm2010.png|The Mine Shack File:plazastorm2010.PNG|The Plaza File:snowfortsstorm100.PNG|The Snow Forts File:mountainstorm100.PNG|The Ski Hill File:storm10.PNG|The Ski Village File:stadiamstorm100.PNG|The Stadium File:townstorm100.PNG|The Town See also *Halloween Party 2010 *Storm *The Great Storm of 2009 Category:Events Category:Club Penguin